With conventional client-server applications, it is difficult to maintain good server health because of increased server load. The increased server load is caused by many client applications all frequently communicating with the server. Each client application may often want to communicate with the server as frequently as possible without regard for the impact such frequent communication may have on the server. Consequently, the server may be overwhelmed, potentially resulting in poor client-server interaction.